Sweetest Sin
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Seijuurou tidak ingin dijodohkan, ia tidak ingin hidupnya diatur. Fakta bahwa dirinya gay tidak diketahui siapapun makin menyusahkannya saja, sampai akhirnya Seijuurou menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk persoalan ini dalam diri Tetsuya yang ia cerca di bar. Tetsuya akan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Seijuurou dengan satu syarat; tidak ada yang boleh jatuh cinta. — akakuro. future!AU
1. Prologue

Telinga tajam berperan ikut ambil untuk mencuri-curi dengar dengan percakapan ringan yang dinodai dengan tawa-tawa palsu, keluar dari bibir-bibir terawat milik baik pria maupun wanita yang berada dalam jangkauan meja makan panjang di ruang makan keluarga Akashi yang dibatasi pilar-pilar pahatan sempurna.

Seijuurou melirik, mendapati jam dinding yang melekat di tembok, bentuknya yang standar—lingkaran dengan warna cat putih kertas berada di antara dua buah pilar berukiran bunga menjulur yang bersatu dengan tanaman parasit menunjukkan bahwa makan malam akan selesai dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit.

Ia hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi.

Siapa yang menyangka ayahnya akan mengadakan upacara makan malam formal yang mengundang keluarga-keluarga darah biru lainnya yang bahkan tak pernah didengar marganya. Meski begitu sebagai penerus satu-satunya sebagai tuan rumah, kabur dari jadwal tidak pernah menjadi pilihan.

Mungkin terdengar mudah, menunggu kurang lebih lima belas menit—ah, tiga belas menit karena dua menitnya sudah dilahap habis oleh sekrup-sekrup otak yang terus memperkerjakan diri secara buas, ia tak habis pikir. Tapi siapa sangka ayahnya akan mengangkat topik yang selama ini dianggapnya haram, tidak pantas untuk dibawa karena baik itu mengungkit dirinya yang tidak terlalu menyukai menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah percakapan yang tak menarik minat, ia juga tak suka dengan topik yang mengatur hidupnya.

"Ah, apa putra Anda sudah memiliki rencana seperti ... siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, mungkin?" Mata Seijuurou teroper tajam dari sudut ke satu ke yang lainnya, menusuk sosok wanita dengan rambut pirang emas bertumpuk-tumpuk yang menghabiskan waktu paling sedikit dua jam untuk menatanya.

Apa-apaan, mengangkat dirinya menjadi topik pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba? Dan lebih lagi, bukankah hal ini seharusnya menjadi masalah pribadi dirinya dengan—dirinya sendiri? Karena Seijuurou tak mengenal kata berunding jika hal itu menyangkut dengan bagaimana ia hidup. Ia hidup bukan untuk diatur.

Dalam waktu singkat seluruh penglihatan menaruh fokus pada sosok Seijuurou yang duduk di samping kanan sang Ayah, tengah meletakkan sendok platinum kecil yang semula berada dalam genggaman untuk mengedarkan potongan puding berlapis vla susu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Seijuurou tak sanggup mengulum senyum, wanita itu telah membakar habis kesabarannya. Terlebih lagi ketika bisikan mulai terdengar dari setiap sudut yang masih berada di dalam wilayah.

"Saya sedang memikirkannya," siapa ayahnya yang berani mengatur hidupnya, memberikan jawaban seperti itu? Bukan berunding tentunya, tetap meminta persetujuan pada dirinya terlebih dahulu—hal itu wajib dilakukan, camkan baik-baik.

"Mungkin nanti saya kan menjodohkannya dengan salah satu penerus ... yang masih belum memiliki tunangan."

Kening Seijuurou berkerut, tampak jelas kalau ia tak setuju.

"Yah, untuk sementara ini—"

"_Otou-sama_," panggilan itu mendinginkan suasana, tidak hanya satu wanita di sana yang merasakan otot-otot mereka menegang ketika suara yang bergelar dikumandangkan tajam.

"Aku, sudah memiliki kekasih." Keributan mulai meletup-letup di sana sini, pembicaraan singkat antara teman yang duduk di sebelah atau di seberang, maupun bisikan-bisikan tak jelas masuk ke dalam pendengaran Seijuurou.

Wajah ayahnya padam, dan Seijuurou puas melihatnya. Siapa peduli ia harus menghadapi sisi murka ayahnya sekali lagi, ia pun sudah dibuat murka malam ini ketika waktu menghitung mundur.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kaubawa ia kesini, toh kami ingin bertemu dengannya?" Sindiran itu sarkastik, tajam dan terdengar bahwa si pembicara kesal telah dipermalukan di depan sekian banyak pemegang usaha terbesar di negeri ini.

Seijuurou memberikan kesempatan pada adonan lembut dingin itu untuk merayapi dinding kerongkongannya sebelum ia menjawab jelas.

"Sibuk, kuharap _Otou-sama_ mengerti."

"Carikan waktu," seperti ayah, seperti anak, ketika perintah sudah dititah, tak akan ada yang dapat menganggapnya angin lalu.

Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya, merasa lelah dengan semua ini.

"Akan kucarikan waktu," tanpa menyadari ia telah menggali salah satu dari banyak potongan kebohongan yang akan menyusun diri di kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

**Sweetest Sin**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Sweetest Sin © Ayano Suzune

Note: umur AkaKuro di fanfic ini 20-21 tahun.

* * *

><p>"Segelas lagi, Tuan?" Seijuurou tak langsung menjawab, menikmati panasnya cairan berbuih kekuningan yang melesak masuk secara paksa dalam kerongkongannya, bukannya ia ingin perlahan-lahan untuk minum. Gerakan meneguk secara keseluruhan itu tidak pernah menjadi sebuah kecelakaan, ia memang ingin menghindari diri untuk sejenak.<p>

Wajahnya dilumasi warna merah tipis, lebih muda dari mahkotanya sendiri hingga berwarna agak kemerahmudaan.

Seijuurou meletakkan gelas kaca tinggi yang semula menampung minuman beralkohol yang baru saja ditandasnya dalam satu hisapan, pandangannya buram dan titik-titik kehitaman mulai merasuki penglihatan.

Tak akan ada yang peduli bahwa Akashi Seijuurou berada di sini, di tengah-tengah _gay bar_ yang merupakan tempat mayoritas laki-laki yang memiliki orientasi seksual sejenis.

Tidak peduli jalur-jalur yang dibentuk oleh cairan kuning bening itu bermuara di dagunya sebelum menjetikkan diri di atas meja kayu yang belum dipoles lagi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Seijuurou membiarkan kedua irisnya menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Segelas lagi." _Bartender_ itu mengangguk, bukan tugasnya untuk melawan kemauan seorang pelanggan.

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou menghabiskan gelas ketujuhnya dengan sekali teguk, hisapan rakus untuk membiarkan tenggorokan, kawah mulut, dan lidahnya terbakar oleh selera menggoda dari minuman beralkohol yang berasal dari anggur yang sudah difragmentasi.

Membanting gelas kaca itu untuk mencium permukaan kayu secara kasar, Seijuurou seharusnya beruntung karena tidak ada permukaan gelas yang retak karena aksi brutal itu.

"Segelas la—"

"Maaf," deru napas Seijuurou meningkat, merasa harga dirinya diinjak, atau sama sekali tak dianggap ketika ada orang yang berani menginterupsi saat ia hendak mengeluarkan titah.

Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepala ke arah barat, hanya untuk menemukan sosok ringkih yang tampaknya belum menenggak setetes pun alkohol malam ini.

Apa dia laki-laki?

Seijuurou lebih berpikir kalau ia perempuan.

Dengan kulit semulus porselen, putih seperti berlian seolah tubuh itu berendam dalam kolam susu setiap harinya. Bulu mata lentik tanpa sapuan cairan maskara, bibir mungil yang terpahat sempurna dengan warna mawar merah muda mengisi bentukannya, dan kedua kelereng kebiruan yang mengingatkannya pada langit puncak musim semi dimana pohon-pohon sakura dengan bangganya membuka bunga-bunga mereka yang siap menghujani kota dengan kelopak merah jambunya.

Gila. Ia pasti bukan laki-laki.

Ia pasti perempuan.

"_Ano_, apa Anda punya _vanilla shake_?" Baik Seijuurou maupun bartender yang sama terdiam, mendengar permintaan yang tak lazim untuk dihantarkan pada bar seperti ini dimana semua orang memuaskan hasrat dengan melakukan hal-hal yang menentang moral dan minum hingga mereka menyadari bahwa fajar mengejar waktu.

Tawa terbahak dari _bartender_ itu mengisi atmosfir dengan frekuensi yang agaknya dilebih-lebihkan, menunjukkan pemandangan akan gigi-gigi kuning berbaris rapi yang menyusun bentukan bibir. Sementara pemuda—manusia yang baru saja menginginkan sesuatu untuk memuaskan dahaga tak melepas suku kata, wajahnya datar seperti sediakala.

"Maaf, apa saya mengatakan sesuatu yang ... lucu?"

Tawa itu akhirnya melambatkan diri, sebelum lelaki tua yang sudah hampir lanjut usia itu mempertemukan kedua mata mereka dalam garis lurus yang sengit, memancarkan sesuatu yang tak diketahui. Mungkin Seijuurou dapat mengetahuinya, sayang sekali kondisi mabuknya tak mendukung untuk saat ini.

"Hei, anak muda—"

"Kau bercanda?" Suara Seijuurou lebih dulu mengambil kekuasaan atas seruan yang tinggi, menatap tajam ke arah bocah yang duduk di sampingnya dengan pandangan tak terima, sinis dan sengit. Masih kesal rupanya ketika ia tak diacuhkan begitu saja sementara anak itu mengeluarkan titah yang tak waras baginya.

Ia masih belum mengetahui jenis kelamin manusia yang duduk di sebelahnya, umurnya pun bukan menjadi penyokong dirinya untuk berteriak yang mungkin hanya dibesar-besarkan untuk perkenalan semata.

Tapi kedua mata yang polos itu—Seijuurou tidak menyukainya.

Seijuurou membencinya.

Mata itu seolah memandangnya dengan tatapan remeh.

Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh memandang rendah dirinya.

"Apa kau bahkan sudah dapat membersihkan sisa-sisa kotoranmu sendiri?" Cercaan keluar dari mulut si kepala merah, tak kenal ampun apakah ia menyakiti sang lawan bicara yang masih diam tanpa ekspresi yang berubah di wajah. Tak ada kerut ataupun syaraf yang terangkat, tak ada otot yang berkontraksi maupun berelaksasi.

Membuat Seijuurou tambah murka ketika poin bahwa bocah ini menganggapnya rendah semakin ada; ia sama sekali tak dianggap sekarang.

"Masuk ke _bar_ seperti ini?" Dengusan angkuh terdengar jelas, seolah mencemooh makhluk hina yang berada di hadapannya. Bahkan kedipan matapun tak kunjung muncul. Manusia macam apa dia?

"Atau tidak bisa membaca papan palang yang mengatakan kau diizinkan melangkahkan kaki sekurang-kurangnya usiamu delapan belas tahun?"

"Saya hanya—"

"Apa."

"Menemani seorang kawan," nada bicaranya monoton, Seijuurou benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak segera merobek wajah cantik yang berada di hadapannya. Pengaruh alkohol membuat dirinya mengutamakan ego dan nafsu di atas segalanya, akal sehat bahkan tidak dapat mengapungkan diri di atas kolam pikiran.

"Kenapa kau tidak memasuki bilik-bilik sempit itu dengannya sekalian?" Desisan tajam menggeliat keluar dari lidahnya, Seijuurou bahkan tidak sama sekali mencoba untuk menahan diri. "Dan melakukan persetubuhan yang kuyakin diinginkannya."

Karena bocah seperti ini memiliki pengetahuan apa, sih?

"Maaf, sebaiknya Anda tidak membicarakan Kagami-kun seolah ia lelaki bajingan seperti itu," raut wajahnya masih datar, matanya pun tak memancarkan apapun. "Saya bisa marah."

Seijuurou menderai tawa, membiarkan dirinya dikontrol alkohol yang menurunkan kemampuan otaknya untuk merasakan sekelilingnya.

"Kaupikir ini tempat bermain kanak-kanak, dipenuhi jungkat-jungkit dan dapat dijeboli oleh anak-anak seusiamu?"

"Maaf, tapi tahun depan saya dua puluh satu tahun," kening Seijuurou berkedut ketika ia mendapati kalkulasinya salah. "Saya dua puluh tahun ini."

"Sudah kubilang jangan bercanda!"

"Maaf," teguran itu mendidihkan darah Seijuurou, ia benar-benar ingin merobek wajah, terlebih lagi mulut yang agaknya gemar mencerocos terus-menerus tanpa kenal batas itu. "Tampaknya Anda dikuasai oleh alkohol, Anda mabuk."

"Kau tidak akan bicara tentang diriku!"

"Saya hanya berbicara tentang fakta," kilat mata Seijuurou membesar, membuat mereka yang berada di sekeliling meja minum bagian depan untuk mengundurkan diri beberapa inci dari aura yang membunuh.

Seijuurou maju, tangannya tak dapat menginjak rem untuk menghentikan diri dalam membuat pergerakan. Mencengkeram kuat kerah pakaian pemuda itu yang merupakan kemeja putih sopan, sama sekali berbeda dengan mereka yang berdatangan dengan tiga sampai empat kancing teratas dibuka, Seijuurou kalut, ia tak peduli.

Lima sentimeter memisahkan dua rupa yang dipahat sempurna, bawan sejak lahir. Kepulan napas Seijuurou yang menderu-deru liar menumbuk permukaan kulit porselen suci.

"Jangan pikir kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku atas imbalan dari mulut besarmu yang tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti."

"Maaf, sekali lagi, tapi saya tak tertarik. Tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang mungkin Anda antarkan pada saya, dan saya tak tertarik pada sesama jenis."

"Lantas mengapa kau memasuki _bar_ seperti ini kalau kau tidak mencari pasangan hidup sejenis!?"

"Saya sudah mengatakan dari awal," raut wajahnya mengatakan kalau ia mulai lelah dalam menghadapi si rambut merah sementara Seijuurou tak menemukan apapun sebagai peredam amarah. "Saya menemani kawan saya."

Punggungnya mencium tembok yang menjadi pembatas antara ruangan publik dengan bilik-bilik sempit yang dilapisi dinding kedap suara untuk menghilangkan suara desahan yang mungkin saja bernyanyian di sana sini.

Seijuurou tidak melepaskan mangsanya, belum. Mata heterokromatik masih menawan samudera biru yang amat dibencinya.

"Dan mengambil tontonan persetubuhan kawanmu dengan lelaki murahan, heh?"

"Tidak, saya ..." Membuang pandang, Seijuurou kembali berusaha memenjara pandangan itu agar dihadapkan langsung ke arah penglihatannya sendiri. Ia tidak terima ketika lawan bicaranya lebih tertarik pada hal lain dibandingkan dengan matanya saat mereka mengadakan konversasi kecil, penting maupun tidak.

Menit terus merayap, dan jawaban tak kunjung bermunculan.

Seijuurou kembali menderukan tawa sarkastik, sadis dan menusuk. Kemudian dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, mencengkeram kedua sisi rahang boneka yang berada di hadapannya hanya untuk mendapatkan keluhan kecil akan pergerakan yang terlalu kasar dan kuat.

Kembali memusatkan matanya pada biru yang masih kosong, Seijuurou mengurangi jarak di antara mereka, lagi.

"Kau membuatku murka," aduhan kembali terdengar kala Seijuurou yang mengeratkan tawanan. "Ada harga yang harus dibayar."

"Saya ... tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat Anda murka," rintihan masih senantiasa menemani, menodai atmosfir yang sudah mereda untuk selang waktu beberapa detik. "Tapi tolong lepaskan ... wajah saya. Sakit rasanya, cengkeraman Anda pasti meninggalkan jejak daerah jajahan."

Seijuurou mendengus geli, mencemooh sebelum mengendurkan tangannya meskipun belum sepenuhnya kelima jari itu ia tarik kembali untuk mengundurkan diri.

"Berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku," dan ketika suatu perintah telah divokalkan, tak ada yang bisa membantah. Kabur bukanlah pilihan.

Tangan yang semula memerangkap rahang bergerak naik, memberikan usapan halus yang menggetarkan bulu kuduk, berhenti tepat di pipi sebelah kanan. Seringai mendekorasi wajah tampan Seijuurou ketika boneka itu mengedipkan mata juga. Heh, ia masih manusia ketika tirai kelopaknya turun untuk beberapa detik lamanya.

"Kau cantik," ucapan itu disanjungkan secara frontal, tangan yang sama melentikkan hidung yang mancung, menyusuri tulangnya yang lunak, naik ke arah kedua sisi ujung mata, membelai lembut cangkang yang menahan bolanya.

Turun lagi tanpa membiarkan kulit mereka tak berjodoh, berhenti di belahan daging yang membentuk bibir, menekannya naik dan mengusapnya pelan untuk beberapa saat selama seringai itu memperluas diri di kurva bibir Seijuurou.

Boneka di hadapannya bergidik, reaksi yang diberikan sedikit banyak telah diperkirakan Seijuurou, kecuali yang berada di hadapannya tidak berada dalam ras yang sama dengannya.

"Sayang kalau dirimu dibuang begitu saja. Berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku."

"Kenapa ... Anda tidak mencari seorang homoseksual saja? Bukankah hal itu menjadi lebih mudah ketika Anda akan melanjutkan ke hubungan serius?"

"Hubungan serius? Aku?" Seijuurou lagi-lagi mendengus tak puas. "Berpura-puralah jadi kekasih _perempuanku._ Kau dapat menjadi aktor terbaik untuk peran ini."

Ibu jari sudah berporos pada pipi, memberi kesempatan untuk bibirnya membuka dan membelah, membiarkan jawaban dilempar keluar dari persediaannya. Namun kosakata tak ada yang melarikan diri dari bibir ranum yang gelisah karena pertama kalinya bergesekan dengan permukaan kulit asing yang tak pernah dikenal otaknya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko ... Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou mengulang, puas menyaksikan raut wajah Tetsuya yang tak dapat memberi perlindungan ekspresi triplek di wajah. "Tiga bulan, berpura-pura jadi kekasihku dan kau akan kuberikan sesuatu yang tak dapat kaubayangkan sebelumnya."

"Saya ... tak membutuhkan material dalam bentuk apapun."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," nada bicara itu tinggi. Tetsuya merasa cela untuknya melarikan diri telah dipersempit dengan sekali hentakan kaki pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

Atau memang tidak ada ... jalan keluarkah?

"Saya akan mengajukan beberapa syarat," beraninya pemuda itu berbicara dengan nada memerintah di hadapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tidak ada hubungan intim, dan satu lagi ... Anda tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada saya."

"Hanya karena aku homoseksual kau langsung percaya diri aku akan mencintaimu? Jangan bodoh."

"Untuk jaga-jaga," Tetsuya tak dapat bernapas bebas, tidak dengan hidung mereka yang hampir bersentuhan, membagi oksigen untuk pasokan dua pasang paru-paru.

"Baiklah," Seijuurou menyeringai lagi. Akhirnya menjauhkan diri yang membuat Tetsuya menarik napas lega, sama sekali tak menyangka ia akan menyetujui kesepakatan gila ini.

Apa yang ... merasukinya barusan? Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia menyetujui dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya?

Ah, mungkinkah itu karena Kagami-kun yang terus bercerita akan kekasihnya—seorang pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata; Aomine Daiki yang mewarnai hidupnya dengan berbagai kejutan yang terkadang membuat hatinya lelah menerima sejak hari pertama mereka berhubungan?

Ada sirat iri di sana, dan penasaran. Tetsuya penasaran akan apa yang dirasakan Kagami Taiga, dan ia ingin mencari kunci untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya yang sudah melunjak naik setiap kali Taiga kembali membubuhinya dengan manis pahitnya sebuah kisah cinta bak dongeng pengantar tidur.

Aah, Tetsuya merasa dirinya sudah gila. Tidak, ia _memang_ gila.

"Tiga bulan, dan akan kupastikan kau akan mendapat semua yang kaumau, aku juga akan menggajimu."

"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi ... saya harap saya dapat menemukan apa yang menjadi alasan saya menerima tawaran gila ini."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Itu ... bukan apa-apa. Boleh saya tahu nama Anda?"

"Seijuurou, Akashi Seijuurou." Tetsuya mengedipkan mata ketika salah satu perusahaan yang paling terkenal di Jepang memasuki indera pendengarannya, dan tentunya terasa familiar.

Siapa sangka ia akan bekerja untuk seorang pewaris perusahaan ternama, mereka yang dikatakan memiliki darah biru dalam pembuluh-pembuluh kapiler yang tak kasat mata?

Tetsuya merasa dunianya diputarbalikkan. Dan ia merasa bahwa dirinya tak berbeda dengan lelaki murahan seperti apa yang pernah memasuki pikirannya ketika secara tak sengaja ia menangkap siluet dua orang yang tengah bercinta bebas di salah satu sudut tergelap tempat minum-minum dan bukannya memesan bilik?

"... Mohon kerja samanya, Akashi-ku—"

"Seijuurou."

"Sei ... juurou."

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka mulai menggali lubang jebakan yang bukannya ditujukan pada masing-masing lawan, tetapi diperuntukkan bagi diri mereka sendiri yang mulai membuka jalan untuk menguburkan diri dalam dosa.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hai minna-san! Saya kebetulan abis selesai mid dan jadwal ga terlalu padat kayak biasanya jadi ... kepikiran buat ngeluarin salah satu ide fanfic yang dari dulu udah ada di kepala www

Maaf untuk fic yang lain, pasti saya teruskan, kok! Cuma lagi mood sama yang ini ;w;)/

Penggunaan bahasa yang kasar dan kejadian-kejadian yang tidak meyakinkan itu /semoga/ cuma ada di chapter ini. Saya usahakan cuma ada di sini, soalnya chapter ini kan, emang pembuka, dan melihat setting yang ada. Kalau misalkan terlalu berlebihan dan harus masuk ke rate M daripada rate T, jangan segan memberitahu ya u_u

Semoga readers suka sama fic yang kali ini, fic ini buat ngegantiin Bound. Soalnya kemaren Bound itu saya ceplas-ceplos nulis aja, ga mikir kelanjutannya gimana.

Thank you for reading! Feedbacks and supports will be highly appreciated. :)

**[23.09.14]**


	2. Chapter 1

_"_Otou-sama_, kebetulan sekali hari ini jadwalnya kosong. Bukankah kau ingin berjumpa dengan kekasihku?"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Sweetest Sin**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Sweetest Sin © Ayano Suzune

* * *

><p>Tetsuya memang sudah sinting, ia bahkan tak menyangka rasa penasaran akan percintaan sesama jenis akan membawanya pada situasi tak terduga seperti ini. Bukan berarti karena ia akan dibayar jadi ia menyetujui untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Akashi Seijuurou, 'kan?<p>

Menghela napas pendek, ia berharap sosok tegap yang meniti langkah demi langkah di hadapannya tak memiliki niat untuk membalikkan kepala hanya untuk sekedar melihat ke arahnya. Tapi sungguh, Tetsuya gugup sekali, lebih lagi ketika istana yang berada di hadapannya menjulang begitu tinggi seolah pemuda itu tak akan diperbolehkan keluar setelah ia melangkahkan kaki masuk.

Rumah Seijuurou mirip istana, dan Tetsuya harap suasana di dalamnya akan lebih sejuk dibanding temperatur ruang terbuka yang dibakar matahari tanpa kenal ampun. Tetsuya membiarkan tangannya naik, menyelipkan sedikit poninya yang menjuntai keluar dari rambut palsu yang ia kenakan. Sepertinya musim untuk potong rambut sudah tiba, ia sudah harus memesan tempat untuk pemotongan pertama di salon langganan.

Tetsuya terlambat menginjak rem, ia bahkan belum berpikir untuk berhenti ketika tangannya terus bekerja agar penyamaran ini tak menunjukkan hal-hal yang tak diinginkannya. Bahkan dagunya mencium punggung kokoh Seijuurou, itulah yang memaksa Tetsuya untuk melambatkan laju pergerakan.

Tanpa ia sadari, otaknya membuat sebuah kesimpulan; tubuh Seijuurou kurus, tidak terlalu berisi seperti bagaimana ia melihat pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya. Tulang yang menyusung punggung sempurna itu keras sekali, mungkin Seijuurou banyak mengkonsumsi kalsium ketika pertumbuhan masih beradaptasi dalam mereka?

Tetsuya menurunkan tangannya, sebelum ia sadari kedua samuderanya sudah dikunci rapat-rapat oleh bara membara, Seijuurou menatapnya rendah.

"Tidak bisa lihat ke depan?"

Mulutnya seolah dikunci paksa oleh sebuah anak kunci yang dipegang Seijuurou, yang melempar pertanyaan bukan untuk dijawab tapi untuk direnungkan. Tetsuya menatap lurus ke arah bata yang terus mengiris sosoknya menjadi bentukan-bentukan abstrak, dan tanpa ia sadari paru-paru itu tidak lagi mendorongnya untuk menarik pasokan oksigen sebagai atom untuk sel-selnya bekerja.

Pada akhirnya Tetsuya sadar, bukan Seijuurou yang mengunci mulutnya dan tak memberikan kesempatan untuk menjawab, membiarkan dirinya merasa direndahkan dengan pertanyaan retoris itu. Tetsuya hanya tak memiliki sepucuk pun keberanian yang mencuat di dalam dirinya untuk melempar jawaban sebagai balasannya, aura pria yang berada di hadapannya begitu mengintimidasi.

Sebagai ganti dari jawaban berupa bentuk dan tali-talian yang dirangkai dari kata-kata, Tetsuya membiarkan kedua bola matanya mengobservasi sejauh mungkin, tanpa apapun yang menahannya untuk menghentikan pergerakan menggelinding dari sudut ke sudut. Iris langit itu terus menyusuri tiap inci yang ada, menggali jauh apa yang ada di sana.

Tetsuya sadar, sangat sadar malah kalau keluarga Akashi bukanlah keluarga yang ia ingin anggap remeh. Satu kesalahan mendorong diri keluar, mungkin saja ia tak akan pulang dengan keadaan utuh hari ini. Tetsuya masih memerlukan kedua tangan dan kakinya untuk hidup, mungkin sepasang mata, telinga, sebuah bibir dan hidung akan sangat disayangkan kalau mereka pergi meninggalkan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Tetsuya juga masih terlalu muda untuk mendonorkan organ dalam maupun tulang yang menyusun rangkanya.

Seijuurou tidak setinggi yang ia pikirkan, Tetsuya terus membiarkan pandangan menggeliat naik, menyusuri rambut-rambut merah itu kali ini. Anak-anak rambut yang tak ikut mengelompok dengan surai-surainya yang lebih panjang menarik perhatian, dan Tetsuya menemukan helaian tipis yang keluar, menampakkan diri dengan malu-malu beserta kelompoknya sendiri dan menghasilkan garisan warna merah yang tak terlalu mencolok—mereka indah.

Bola mata Seijuurou yang membara, seolah akan membakar dirinya hangus ketika ia mencoba untuk meniadakan perintah, bagaimana kedua bola mata yang berbeda warna meskipun masih saling berhubungan bisa terlihat begitu kontras, apalagi melakukan pekerjaan yang baik dalam menyempurnakan paras gagah seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku bukan objek untuk kaupandang lekat-lekat seperti itu, Tetsuya. Hentikan kegiatan menjijikanmu dan singkirkan matamu untuk mengeksploitasi lebih jauh figurku," ucapan itu bernada rendah, terdapat perasaan jijik dan kemuakan di sana, Tetsuya bisa mendapatnya jelas.

Bukannya mengundurkan diri, Tetsuya tetap mempertahankan penglihatan untuk bertemu dengan milik Seijuurou yang berwarna ganda. Seijuurou terus menatapnya rendah, membuat bayangan kehitaman menyelimuti wajah Tetsuya, menyerapnya hingga seolah sosok mungil Tetsuya hanyalah sebagian kecil dari potongan bayangannya.

Tetsuya menghela napas kecil, bukan berarti ia mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lain. Ia tahu etika berbicara, dan mungkin saja Seijuurou tidak suka ketika ada seseorang yang menganggap remeh percakapan yang dibentuk oleh dua manusia waras, dan penerus perusahaan terkenal milik keluarga Akashi itu salah satunya.

"Maafkan saya, Seijuurou-kun. Saya hanya sedikit bosan ... dan penasaran," betapa Tetsuya merutuki dirinya, tidak ada yang tahu. Betapa ia berharap empat suku kata yang terakhir tak memunculkan diri dengan teledornya sebelum ia dapat mengontrol lidahnya untuk tidak sembrono dalam pemilihan kata-kata dan juga pengucapan yang kelewat cuek.

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis, kecurigaan saat ia menatap Tetsuya memang ada. "Apa? Penasaran?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," ekspresi wajah Tetsuya masih monoton meskipun tidak ada yang tahu apa yang berada di balik otaknya yang terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tetsuya berhasil mempertahankan dinding pembatasnya untuk tidak memamerkan sisi dalamnya yang saat ini turut berpartisipasi dalam pertarungan sengit yang tak dapat dihindari sekeras apapun ia mencoba. Menghela napas ringan, Tetsuya akhirnya menyerah.

Ia mengedarkan bola matanya untuk menaruh titik fokus pada pintu, daun pintu berwarna putih dengan tangkainya yang terbuat dari tembaga keemasan, mungkin ada sedikit campuran lelehan bijih emas yang mengambil alih saat bentukan gagang tersebut dibentuk dalam pabrik. Tetsuya tidak ingin mengetahui detailnya, membiarkan matanya menatap puas kemewahan yang disajikan sudah membuatnya cukup senang.

Seijuurou mendengus, merasa tidak ada gunanya dalam meneruskan pembicaraan tak bermakna ini. Dengan cepat memutar tubuh, memunggungi Tetsuya seperti sebagaimana harusnya, kemudian kembali melangkah pada pintu utama.

Meraih tangan yang berada di belakangnya tanpa peringatan, Tetsuya hanya dapat membiarkan kedua berliannya membulat sempurna. Kaget, Tetsuya kaget ketika sesuatu yang hangat meraih lembut tangannya, membiarkan kedua telapak tangan yang berbeda sisi saling bersatu, dan kedua jari-jari mereka bersemat di punggung tangan satu sama lain.

Gairahnya memuncak, Tetsuya tak pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini sebelumnya. Kalau ia boleh jujur, sampai mati pun tak ingin dilepaskannya genggaman erat yang dipilih Seijuurou untuk ditarik. Andai-andainya hanyalah mimpi semata, dan Tetsuya harus kembali pada kenyataan yang pedih.

Ia tak dapat merasakan kehangatan itu selamanya, karena ilusilah yang menyatukan mereka, dan tampaknya tidak ada di antara keduanya yang berusaha membuat ilusi menjadi kenyataan indah abadi.

Tetsuya kembali membuang napas, membiarkan Seijuurou menuntunnya ketika pintu sudah membuka jalan bagi mereka berdua.

"Tetsuya," Tetsuya mengerjapkan mata, membawa kepalanya naik, berlenggok ke samping untuk menemui sepasang bara yang sama, kini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi meskipun autoritas menyenggol cepat kedua bola mata itu, pergerakan tak dapat dilihat orang lain selain Tetsuya.

"Kau merasa tegang?" Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak tegang. Tapi bukan berarti ia dapat menjawab 'kecewa' untuk dilepaskan dari ujung lidahnya? Antara Seijuurou mungkin menghabisinya secara tidak manusiawi dengan kejutan yang dibawa-bawa sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, mungkin darah akan melarikan diri ke wajah Tetsuya, atau mungkin berpusat pada satu titik tak teridentifikasi; membuat wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya dibercaki es di bawah langit musim panas.

"Maafkan aku, Seijuurou-kun. Hanya takjub, rumah yang selama ini ditinggali Seijuurou-kun sangat menyenangkan untuk kudapan pandang," bahkan Tetsuya tidak tahu apa yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban, mengapa ia bisa berkata demikian—sesuatu yang tak masuk akal dan Tetsuya merasa dirinya bodoh sekali dengan memberikan jawaban tak kentara yang mungkin tak dapat dilabeli sebagai jawaban.

Seijuurou mengerutkan kening, Tetsuya dapat melihat bagaimana garis-garis mempengaruhi parasnya dengan tarian samar yang diberikan, dan singkat. Tampaknya Seijuurou tidak ingin memperpanjang hal-hal tak berguna seperti ini yang tidak dihitung sebagai laba pada akhirnya. Dan Tetsuya harus bersyukur akan fakta kecil ini; Seijuurou tidak akan turun tangan kalau ia tidak menemukan apa yang penting atau menarik dari pembicaraan itu.

"Kaulihat sepuas hatimu, Tetsuya," begitulah Seijuurou berkomando, menuntun tangan yang kecil itu untuk berjalan, membawa serta tubuh yang lebih pendek kurang lebih beberapa sentimeter darinya. "Toh kau akan tinggal di sini, selama tiga bulan."

Kini giliran paras Tetsuya yang diberi bumbu berupa benang-benang kerutan kecil, samar dan hampir tak terlihat karena Tetsuya sendiri dapat memberanikan diri kalau ia jauh lebih baik dari Seijuurou dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi mereka masing-masing, menyamarkan dan mengubur perasaan dan juga pikiran yang mendadak muncul tanpa tersangka.

"Saya ... akan tinggal di sini?"

"Kau, akan tinggal di sini." Tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membantah, bagaimana caranya untuk menolak sebab titah bagi Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah tidak untuk diacuhkan. Sayangnya, ia tak menemukan apa yang dapat menjadi perlawan pasti, sedangkan benteng untuk pertahanan pun tak kunjung didapatnya seraya detik berlalu dan Tetsuya dipaksa untuk kembali melangkahkan kaki dengan kesulitan, memendam keluhannya dalam hati ketika rok yang dikenakannya benar-benar membatasi pergerakan.

Seijuurou memang tidak kenal ampun, bahkan Tetsuya mengakui dirinya begitu cantik ketika ia berefleksi dengan cermin bundar yang berdiri di hadapannya. Proses kurang lebih tiga sampai empat jam lamanya di salon tadi memang membuahkan hasil cemerlang, Tetsuya sendiri berpikir bahwa ia sebaiknya lahir sebagai perempuan dan bukannya laki-laki. Untuk apa menjadi laki-laki kalau kau memiliki paras seindah ini?

"Tapi saya ... belum mempertimbangkan hal tersebut," Tetsuya merasakan nyalinya ciut ketika Seijuurou melempar pandangan tidak suka, detik pertama ketika ia mendengar ketidakpastian dalam ucapan pemuda yang akan bekerja untuknya selama kurang lebih tiga bulan ini. "Saya ... punya sesuatu di rumah yang tidak bisa saya tinggal."

"Apa? Kau memiliki kekasih, kaubilang?" Seijuurou mendengus, meremehkan seperti biasanya dan bahkan langsung mengambil keputusan seenaknya sendiri tanpa memperhatikan harga diri Tetsuya yang telah ia ratakan dengan tanah sementara kaki tersebut tak kenal kata berhenti dalam melakukan tugas. "Bukankah kau murahan?"

"Saya bukan pemuda seperti itu," sirat panas membara menyala dalam mata Tetsuya, sepenuhnya tak setuju dengan apa yang diberikan Seijuurou untuk mengganggu kesabarannya yang masih mencoba untuk bertahan dan bukannya meledak. Tetsuya tahu, tak ada yang lebih buruk dari mengamuk di rumah seseorang, di rumah seorang Akashi Seijuurou, di kediaman Akashi—saat dirinya kala bermain peran bersama dengan penerusnya, berpura-pura menjadi seorang kekasih yang lugu dan bukannya pemuda yang matang.

Seijuurou merapatkan jarak, menekan paru-paru Tetsuya untuk berhenti bekerja dan menahan napas dibanding mengabsorsi udara di sekeliling mereka lebih lagi. Seijuurou membakar atmosfir, membiarkan Tetsuya merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya karena posisi mereka yang terlewat dekat meskipun pendingin ruangan terus menyala sejak pagi buta; faktanya tak pernah padam.

Tetsuya diam, membiarkan kedua pasang mata berkontak dan berkomunikasi sesuka hati, meskipun Tetsuya tak menemukan sirat yang menggambarkan pikiran Seijuurou, mungkin Seijuurou dapat membaca pikirannya dengan baik.

Ah, apapun itu, Tetsuya tidak terlalu menyukainya.

"Tapi nyatanya kau _perempuan_," Seijuurou menegaskan, memberi tekanan pada jenis kelamin yang jelas-jelas digambarkan oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tersadar, ia bukan lagi Kuroko Tetsuya yang selama ini mengklaim sebagai jati diri. Seolah-olah rambut palsu gulali biru yang bertumpuk, berkolaborasi untuk menciptakan surai sempurna yang terlihat asli di kepalanya itu tergantung sebagai rambut aslinya. Polesan kosmetik kecantikan ringan menyamarkan apa yang menjadikan Tetsuya seorang laki-laki, dan baju berenda yang agak menekan bagian perut serta tangannya, jatuh hingga mencapai telapak tangannya, digulung sedikit oleh petugas salon yang dibayar Seijuurou dengan harga mahal—semua itu membuatnya kehilangan jati dirinya.

Tetsuya tak dapat lebih banyak lagi menarik napas, pikirannya memaksa diri untuk menerima semua yang ada. Inilah resikonya memutuskan tanpa berpikir dua kali, atau tiga kali, atau empat kali dalam kasus ini. Membiarkan rasa penasaran yang menjulang mengambil kontrol, Tetsuya tidak pernah berpikir ia akan berakhir naas seperti ini.

Nasibnya bukan jadi pertanyaan, bukan pula sebuah tanggungan. Nasib itu kini berada dalam tangan Seijuurou, dan pria itu yang akan menanggungnya. Dan untuk mempertanyakan bagaimana ia akan berakhir di tangan Seijuurou, atau lebih tepatnya seberapa buruk perkara yang akan diterimanya, mungkin bukan pilihan yang baik jika ia benar-benar mempertanyakan.

Tetsuya memutuskan bahwa diam adalah kunci yang terbaik, dan diam adalah kunci yang terbaik saat ia berhadapan dengan Seijuurou. Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan mata datar tanpa memberi pertahanan dalam bentuk apapun, atau berlaku ofensif dengan cara apapun. Melawan Seijuurou toh akhirnya juga sama, keduanya akan berakhir fatal tergantung dari pilihan mana yang ditariknya.

Seorang pria berseragam formal seperti apa yang dikenakan Seijuurou hari ini, sebelas dua belas jika dilihat perbandingannya karena Tetsuya langsung menangkap keseragaman yang ada dalam potongan-potongan kain dalam kualitas terbaik yang dijahit sempurna dengan apa yang menjadi milik Seijuurou—apa Tetsuya dapat menyimpulkannya sebagai ayah Seijuurou? Pemimpin perusahaan Akashi untuk sekarang ini?

Sekaligus orang yang harus ia tipu baik-baik, atau mungkin yang terbaik dari semua orang yang masih bernapas di muka bumi ini? Tanpa melihat ke arah wajah Seijuurou atau mendapat isyarat berupa jentikan jari ringan di tubuhnya pun Tetsuya sudah tahu, setidaknya ia tidak sepolos yang mereka kira.

Sorotan mata itu tak ada bedanya dengan heterokromatik yang begitu mengintimidasi sejak pertama kali mereka membuat kontak mata, meskipun saat itu ia diterkam karena kondisi dan situasi yang tidak meyakinkan. Seijuurou mabuk, waktu itu kedua irisnya benar-benar melahap habis dirinya. Dan sepertinya mabuk maupun tidak, keluarga Akashi memang mewariskan kemampuan untuk menggetarkan bulu kuduk sang lawan. Kepingan bola mata itu memaku Tetsuya untuk terus berdiri, memerintahkan kakinya agar tidak merosot.

Ia harus berakting sebaik mungkin, ia harus berakting sebaik mungkin di depan lelaki ini. Karena memang itulah gunanya ia datang kesini, bukan? Kalau saja ia tak terperangkap oleh sisinya yang berkepala batu saat itu. Aah, rasa penasaran (dan sifat keras kepalanya) memang menyusahkan saja, bawaan sejak lahir memang tak dapat ditangkal.

"Ini yang kaubilang sebagai kekasihmu, Seijuurou?" Seijuurou sama sekali tak berdeham, mata berkedip pun tak dapat ditemukan dalam sosoknya. Terus menyorotkan pandang ke arah sang Ayah, tidak peduli bagaimana angkuh ia terlihat saat ini dengan dagu yang diangkat tinggi, melawan gravitasi yang berkeras untuk menjatuhkannya kembali turun.

Tetsuya tidak membalas, mengetahui kalau ucapan itu tak dialamatkan padanya dan tentu saja tata krama yang berada di dalam dirinya sedikit banyak berfungsi dalam situasi-situasi mengancam pada saat ini. Mungkin ia akan berbicara nanti. Mungkin saat ia diberi kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan diri secara formal. Mungkin ia akan menyamarkan suaranya, menciutkan pita suara yang masih menyangkut di bawah sana. Mungkin, kalau ia diberi kesempatan untuk bersuara. Mungkin.

"Seperti yang kaulihat sendiri," tidak menjunjung panggilan sang Ayah tinggi, Seijuurou bahkan menggunakan 'kau'. Tetsuya dapat menukas dalam hati, menyadari bagaimana tensi tinggi pembicaraan dua orang yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat, tidak mengenal hubungan darah sekalipun dalam masalah ini.

Seperti ayah, seperti anak. Tetsuya lagi-lagi merasakan bulu kuduknya merangkak untuk naik, seolah sesuatu yang tak kasat mata membuat mereka kaku dan berdiri ketika pemimpin perusahaan Akashi saat ini menatap ke arahnya, dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, mungkin untuk melihat figurnya lebih jauh?

Tetsuya merasa mata itu menyapu keseluruhan posturnya, dari puncak kepala dimana mahkota biru langitnya bersarang, hingga wajahnya yang dipoles riasan meskipun ia berusaha menolak (dan tentu saja ia kalah telak), tubuhnya yang dilapisi pakaian berkain lembut yang ditumpuk-tumpuk jadinya (Tetsuya bersumpah mereka memasukkan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan ke bagian dadanya hanya untuk menyamarkan lekuk tubuh, dan sampai sekarang rasanya masih tetap ganjil), hingga ke arah kedua tungkainya yang dilapisi _stocking_ warna kulit, mungkin untuk menyempurnakan warna kulitnya hingga membuat _flat shoes_ sebagai sentuhan terakhir terlihat begitu cocok sebagai alasnya berjalan.

"Jangan pandangi _kekasihku_ seperti itu," suara itu menarik Tetsuya kembali dari pikirannya sendiri, Tetsuya bahkan merasa gila karena gagasan-gagasan yang terus bermunculan tanpa henti di otaknya, seakan-akan satu per satu dari mereka meledak tanpa kenal lelah.

Belum lagi pergerakan Seijuurou yang menariknya mendekat, tangan yang kekar tersamping di pundaknya dan napas itu menggelitik permukaan halus pipi pada detik yang lagi-lagi berlalu.

Bagaimana Seijuurou dapat melakukannya semulus itu? Seolah-olah tidak ada masalah dengan semua hal yang ada, ataupun apa yang dilakukannya?

Ah ya, Tetsuya lupa. Mungkin jawaban yang benar adalah karena Seijuurou benar-benar homoseksual asli.

Atau bukan itu jawabannya?

"Seijuurou-kun jangan langsung mendekapku seperti itu," Tetsuya berkata polos, layaknya seorang anak perempuan yang merengut imut meskipun ekspresi sedatar papan gosokan sama sekali tak mendukung. Tangan yang untung saja tidak dibungkus sarung tangan sutra (yang ia bersikeras menolak dan untungnya saja diterima) memindahkan sedikit lengan Seijuurou yang bersandar di pundaknya.

Kedua bola mata yang besar, menatap Seijuurou polos. Dan Seijuurou baru menyadari satu hal sejak pertemuan mereka, meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka dipisahkan oleh jarak yang terlampau luas.

Bulu mata Tetsuya lentik, tak heran ia menganggap pemuda itu seperti boneka atau anak perempuan di perjumpaan pertama mereka.

Dengan cepat Tetsuya melepas sampiran lengan itu, sebelum Seijuurou dapat menyadari apa yang diperbuatnya karena pikiran yang terus bermunculan sejak ia mendapati bulu mata Tetsuya benar-benar memikat, atraktif. Memang semua yang ada dalam diri Tetsuya atraktif, fisiknya begitu atraktif. Mungkin jika Tetsuya mengetahui kalau Seijuurou tengah disibuki oleh pemikirannya sendiri, ia akan bersorak senang (Tetsuya tak pernah _bersorak_ senang). Bersorak karena bukan hanya dirinya yang terbebani oleh pikiran tak masuk akal yang memabukkan jiwa.

Terusan yang lebih mirip gaun itu benar-benar merepotkan, seolah ingin memuntahkan seluruh oksigen yang sudah dibawanya masuk dari lubang hidung, menekan bagian perutnya tepat di bagian diafragma dengan perbatasan antara potongan atas dengan roknya yang menggembung. Tetsuya mengeluh dalam hati ketika ia merasa cengkeraman lingkaran karet itu menggencit bagian perut dan pinggangnya saat ia merendahkan sedikit tubuh bagian atas hanya untuk memberi sebuah bungkukan formal, berharap setidaknya Seijuurou puas dengan pergerakan yang diambilnya.

"Kuroko ..." Tetsuya diam sebentar, antara ia bimbang dengan nama yang seharusnya disamarkan atau tengah memuja dirinya sendiri yang mampu menciutkan pita suara di dalam leher, membuat frekuensinya naik kurang lebih setengah oktaf. Memang sudah dari awal suara Tetsuya tidak seberat laki-laki pada umumnya, jika ia melihat dari tinjauan umur.

"Tetsumi. Kuroko Tetsumi _desu_, senang bertemu dengan Anda," Tetsuya lagi-lagi membungkuk, menyuarakan nama yang muncul di otaknya begitu saja tanpa persiapan. Dan lagi, ia tampak sedikit puas dengan otaknya yang berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Terbukti dari nama yang digarapnya dalam hitungan tak lebih dari tiga detik?

Ekspresi wajah Tetsuya masih mononton, senyum tak mampu melekatkan diri akibat hawa unik yang memang menjadi ciri khasnya tersendiri. Pria yang berada di hadapannya hanya menatapnya datar, meskipun ekspresi wajah itu langsung berkamuflase. Senyum kecil terbentuk, menerima perkenalan yang diberikan Tetsuya secara layak, pantas.

Tetsuya dapat menyimpulkan makna yang terbentuk dalam bibir tipis itu, yang mengingatkannya pada bibir Seijuurou (meskipun Tetsuya dapat menemukan kerut-kerut samar di bibir Seijuurou, dan sialnya garis-garis kasat mata itu membuat bentukan dagingnya semakin sempurna saja di mata Tetsuya).

Alangkah baiknya kalau pria ini juga memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Seijuurou. Bukan berarti Tetsuya senantiasa menerima amukan dan tindak-tanduk kasar dan juga perlakuan tak senonoh, perlakuan murni yang memang berasal dari pikiran akal sehat memang lebih menarik untuk diterima dibandingkan dengan kurva tipis yang direkayasa, tidak murni dari hati dan Tetsuya dapat membongkar semua rahasia yang terkandung dalam senyum palsu milik kepala perusahaan Akashi saat ini.

Bukan tugasnya untuk mengutarakan pendapat, Tetsuya masih tahu diri dan sadar daratan. Sekarang ia hanya perlu berakting sebaik mungkin di depan lelaki ini, pikiran-pikiran yang secara temporari tinggal itu harus dikibaskannya kuat-kuat sekarang ini.

"Ternyata kau kekasih yang disebutkan Seijuurou beberapa hari yang lalu," Tetsuya masih diam, mencerna baik-baik kata per kata yang disuguhi, mungkin ia dapat mengambil keuntungan dengan mengenal lebih jauh perangai Seijuurou yang menceritakan tentang kekasihnya yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Tetsuya menyelamatkan hidupnya, ia harus berterima kasih—atau itulah yang setidaknya dipikirkan Tetsuya.

"Pantas saja Seijuurou kemarin marah saat aku mengusulkan untuk menjodohkannya dengan seorang penerus perusahaan yang sederajat," Tetsuya tidak berjengkit, tidak ketika yang disebutkan itu tertangkap jelas oleh otaknya. Sederajat—apa pria ini berpikiran untuk menguak lebih jelas lagi tentang informasi dirinya secara tidak langsung? Tetsuya yakin, sebelum disebutkan tentang masalah perjodohan dan semua hal yang memuakkan Seijuurou, pemuda itu tak pernah menyebutkan seorang perempuan di depan ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau cantik," sialnya rekaman itu harus mampir, membuat pikiran Tetsuya berkabut dengan ingatan-ingatan perjumpaan pertama mereka di _bar_ saat bintang-bintang berlomba memperebutkan tempat terbaik untuk memamerkan diri, dan fajar akan tiba sebelum mereka menyadari.

'Kau cantik'; Seijuurou juga pernah mengatakannya saat jarak di antara keduanya terlampau dekat, membuat seluruh syaraf Tetsuya kaku untuk sekedar memberi dorongan maupun sentakan lemah yang ia pikir dapat mempersempit wilayah jajahan Seijuurou atas dirinya.

"Seijuurou memang tinggi dalam urusan selera," Tetsuya berusaha agar tidak mencetuskan hal-hal seperti "andai saja Anda tahu kalau Seijuurou-kun itu homoseksual". Seijuurou melirik, memperhatikan ayahnya sendiri dari balik kedua lensa dwiwarna yang menyanggahi penglihatannya. Sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan basa-basi yang kelewat basi, mungkin saja ia muak. Mungkin saja ia merasa hal ini membuang waktu. Mungkin saja ia membenci kedua orang yang berada di sini. Mungkin saja ia bosan dengan semua ini. Mungkin saja ia merasa semua yang terjadi pada dirinya tidaklah adil.

Mungkin saja Seijuurou tidak senang pada ayahnya sendiri; benci adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan mendalam yang sulit dilukiskan dengan tinta hitam.

"Tentu saja, _Otou-san_ tidak perlu mengungkit akan hal ini," Seijuurou menyanggah, nadanya sengit yang mengabari bahwa ia tidak suka dengan apa yang dibicarakan ayahnya. "Kalau begitu, _kami_ permisi. Aku akan menunjukkan kamar Tetsumi selama ia berada di sini."

"Tetsumi-san akan tinggal di sini?" Tetsuya tak dapat menyangkal kalau ia menemukan kerlipan mata yang diberikan oleh pria paruh baya di hadapannya itu menyenangkan untuk dibaca; perasaan kaget terselip kecil di sana.

"Permisi," Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang pembicaraan maupun penjelasan, menarik tangan Tetsuya dan membawanya ke dalam dekap genggaman erat, secara tidak langsung menyeret pemu—kekasihnya itu dengan pergerakan menuntut.

.

Bentukan kepala yang semula menjadi penutup kepala Tetsuya dalam menyamarkan rambut biru mudanya yang memiliki panjang terbatas kini ditahan kedua tangannya agar tidak jatuh membanting gravitasi. Mengibaskan sedikit perasaan ganjil yang menempel di seluruh kepalanya, mengibaskan surai-surai birunya. Sedangkan kedua iris sewarna itu mengarah pada cermin, memperhatikan sosoknya terbelah cermin yang hanya memberikan gambaran tubuh bagian atasnya. Rambutnya berantakan, persis seperti Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru melepas bantal sebagai alas kepala di atas kasur.

"Aktingmu lumayan," Seijuurou melipat tangan setelah kegiatannya mengunci pintu sukses ditawan oleh anak kunci yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Potongan logam panjang itu melingkari jari Seijuurou di bagian lubangnya, berputar-putar selama beberapa saat karena pergerakan minim yang diberikan Seijuurou sebelum didekap kembali dalam telapak tangan yang masih bebas.

Bunyi aduan logam dan jati terdengar menyenangkan, sekaligus ngilu di telinga saat Tetsuya memutuskan untuk berdiri dari kasur yang dipastikannya lebih dari cukup baginya untuk bernaung saat burung hantu mulai bermain musik. Menaruh rambut palsu yang menjadi penyamarannya di atas meja, tepat beberapa jengkal dari kunci yang diletakkan Seijuurou, Tetsuya mulai menggerakkan jari-jari untuk berlarian di puncak kepalanya yang tak beraturan.

Seijuurou hanya memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda itu, terus terang saja, rasanya sulit untuk menyangkal bahwa Tetsuya memiliki jenis kelamin perempuan. Gaun yang masih bergantungan di bahunya itu begitu mendukung penampilan, dan Tetsuya cantik dengan riasan yang belum melebur seiring berjalannya waktu. Bahkan tanpa bantuan rambut yang bukan miliknya, Tetsuya terlihat baik-baik saja jika ia memilih menjadi perempuan.

"Terima kasih, aku akan berjuang lebih baik lagi di kedepannya," memutuskan untuk meletakkan sedikit formalitas, setidaknya untuk membiasakan diri. Seijuurou tidak ingin Tetsuya berucap kelewat formal kepada dirinya sendiri, terlebih di hadapan umum.

Perintah tak langsung yang menyarankan Tetsuya untuk menjatuhkan sedikit formalitas, Tetsuya tak dapat menyangkalnya ketika kemarin malam Seijuurou secara mutlak mendeklarasi.

"Nikmati saja harimu, aku akan memanggilmu ketika waktu makan malam sudah dekat."

"Kamar Akashi-kun ada di mana?"

"Seijuurou," kembali ditegaskan oleh perjanjian tak tertulis; nama kecil berlaku di sini.

Tetsuya merendahkan pandang, tidak cukup untuk membuat seluruh kepalanya menyembah tanah. Mungkin malu menyergapi ketika ia membuat kesalahan yang mungkin berujung fatal apabila situasi tak mendukung. Bersyukurlah mereka karena Tetsuya tak sengaja membuat kesalahan itu saat ruangan ini tak dihinggapi orang lain selain kedua manusia yang tengah bercakap ringan.

"Kamarku tak jauh dari sini," Tetsuya mengangkat kepala saat menyadari Seijuurou tak senang apabila seseorang tak melihatnya tepat di mata saat ia tengah berbicara; Tetsuya sadar itu meskipun informasi yang sama tak dibocorkan oleh siapapun termasuk Seijuurou sendiri. "Kalau kau lihat ke sebelah kanan lorong, dua pintu dari kamar ini adalah kamarku."

Seijuurou berjalan ke arah pintu, anak kunci kini kembali berada dalam genggamannya. Bunyi kerukan kecil terdengar ketika Seijuurou memutuskan untuk melepaskan pintu yang ditawannya. Permukaan bawah daun pintu ikut-ikutan mengambil permainan dengan berderit kecil ketika gagang pintu diputar untuk membuka jalan.

Anak kunci itu ditangkap Tetsuya sigap, meskipun hampir saja kedua tangannya yang kecil kehilangan kesempatan dalam meraih benda logam tersebut. Melirik ke arah permukaannya yang dihantam penerangan yang berasal dari lampu putih di langit-langit kamar, Tetsuya kembali memfokuskan penglihatannya ke arah Seijuurou sebelum pemuda itu membuka kembali suara.

"Semoga kau menikmati fasilitas yang kusediakan. Sayangnya perbincangan ini harus diputuskan sampai di sini saja." Malah Tetsuya lega dengan pembicaraan yang tak diteruskan repot-repot, sungguh menguras batinnya ketika ia berhadapan dengan Akashi, baik Seijuurou maupun ayahnya. Sebelum Tetsuya dapat memberikan anggukan kecil, daun pintu kembali menyematkan diri di bingkainya yang dilapisi cat putih, terbentuk dari kayu yang berasal dari kualitas nomor satu, Tetsuya yakin akan hal itu.

Menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan bola kaca yang sebiru samudera dengan seribu makna yang berada di dasarnya, Tetsuya membatin-batin sendiri dengan apa yang menjadi menu santapan penglihatannya sendiri. Barang-barang dengan kualitas nomor satu memang paling enak dipandang, terang saja Tetsuya merasakan perbedaan akan perabot yang mendekorasi kamar dengan perabot yang menyusun kamarnya sendiri, atau ruang kerjanya.

Atau sekolah tempatnya bekerja sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak.

Tapi entah kenapa Tetsuya merasa ... hampa. Seolah dengan segala fasilitas yang diberikan, tidak peduli kualitas nomor berapapun, perabot-perabot di sini tak akan dapat mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya—Tetsuya rindu pada kamar tidurnya yang beraroma vanila, bercampur dengan seduhan kopi di pagi hari, aroma menyenangkan bunga bakung macan yang berasal dari lilin beraroma yang menyala sekitar sepuluh menit dan berujung mengisi seluruh ruangan dengan wewangiannya yang bertahan hingga pagi tiba.

Kalau Tetsuya meminta Seijuurou untuk mengisi setiap celah yang ada dengan perabot-perabot baru, apa semua itu akan terkesan bahwa Tetsuya terlalu menuntut sebagai seorang pendatang baru di kediaman ini? Apa hal itu dapat mengisi kekosongan di hatinya.

Entah, Tetsuya tak tahu. Mungkin ia harus puas dengan lapisan cat yang menutupi langit-langit kamar, menyamarkan warna putih semen yang membosankan dan menggantikannya dengan sepuhan gradiasi biru, seolah mengajak Tetsuya untuk berilusi bahwa ia berada di tengah laut yang mengombang-ambing tubuh dengan ombaknya. Dinding dipotong secara diagonal, dipenuhi warna-warna seperti biru muda, biru, dan putih susu juga memberi kesan menyenangkan. Mengingatkan Tetsuya pada cairan putih susu yang disukainya, _vanilla shake_ yang ia ragukan bisa diperolehnya sementara tinggal di kediaman Akashi.

Tetsuya hanya perlu membiasakan diri, dan ia akan baik-baik saja di sini.

Kalender yang tergantung di tembok, memimpin meja yang menahan lampu duduk di samping tempat tidur menarik perhatian Tetsuya. Kalender polos, memang, hanya bernuansa warna putih membosankan dan seperti kalender biasa pada umumnya—dipenuhi angka-angka yang dapat dipastikannya sebagai tanggal-tanggal yang tersedia dalam setahun ini.

Tetsuya mengalihkan perhatian pada laci-laci yang bertumpuk menyusun bentukan meja kecil, menarik yang teratas dan menemukan pena dengan warna merah yang mendominasi rancangan alat tulis yang terbuat dari plastik itu. Membawanya ke dalam genggaman, Tetsuya menyingkirkan tutupnya tersemat untuk membiarkan cairan tinta yang tersisa dalam permukaan ujungnya tetap basah.

Dibawanya objek tulis itu, menggoreskan sedikit sapuan warna merah pada kalender yang semula putih.

Setidaknya kalender itu tidak semembosankan seperti bagaimana kelihatannya sebelum Tetsuya mengambil tindakan. Dengan coretan warna merah yang menyilang di salah satu tanggalnya, tanggal hari ini, ada warna merah yang tertanam di permukaannya yang putih.

Bersamaan dengan Tetsuya yang menghitung mundur hari untuk memastikan kapan kontraknya dengan Seijuurou selesai, kapan perjanjian mereka berdua hangus sepenuhnya, kalender itu tidak akan dianggap remeh oleh siapapun karena telah memegang peranan besar mulai hari ini.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Pertama kali satu chapter buat MC sampai nembus 4.5k words /nangis bahagia/ Saya ga expect respon buat cerita ini ... entahlah, melewati perkiraan saya? Ah, terima kasih buat dukungan dan koreksi yang diberikan untuk chapter prologue sebelumnya!

Feedback and supports will be highly appreciated. See you in the next chapter!

**[28.09.14]**


End file.
